bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shōyō
Shōyō Shakyamuni (수오당신은석존, Shakyamuni Shōyō), his birthname known only to his master and Hanzei as Shōyō Kawahiru (うちは倡佯, Kawahiru Shōyō), was regarded as one of the most powerful beings of his time, and one of the most respected teachers in all of Soul Society, having been one of the second generation Yonkō. His time preceded even that of Shinō Academy and the Gotei 13, serving as the mentor of the future founder of these two organizations, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Shōyō went on to assist in the founding of Soul Society's official Shinigami academy and military force. He was good friends with Hanzei Kurosaki. Unlike conventional instructors at the newly founded Shinō Academy, Shōyō taught his students personally but would very rarely choose students. It was sometime after the academy's creation that he took to his teaching as an individual practice, normally taking on students from the academy under his guidance. He was Seireitou Kawahiru's mentor during the latter's childhood, well into his adult years. After finding him amongst a pile of corpses, and realizing that he was alone, Shōyō took the boy in and acted as a father to him. When Seireitou showed an aptitude for the Shinigami arts, Shōyō took Seireitou on as one of his own students. However, it was later revealed that he was also Seireitou's godfather; naming the boy from his birth, which in his own words referred to a man who would protect his soul and never falter. Shōyō would also have a hand in tutoring the other three legendary Yonkō: Raian Getsueikirite, Hibiki Asakura, and Hikaru Kurosaki. Shōyō also held the position of Captain-Commander (総隊長, Sōtaichō; literally "Head Captain") of the Gotei 13 for a short time, due to Yamamoto leaving to lead the Royal Guard, during the wars against Datara Kawahiru. The beginning of the Jinki Fragments arc opens with Shōyō being ambushed by an unknown enemy. Despite Shōyō's powerful attacks, he loses his life to the attacker in battle. It is later revealed that he was unable to fight back because he had left all of his power to his Zanpakutō and ordered Seohak to follow his student, Seireitou, until such time that he deemed it necessary to pass on the secrets of Shōyō's true powers. Appearance Shōyō had a rather relaxed appearance, identifiable by his personality traits. He had similar long hair to Seireitou Kawahiru, though the former's was more grey in coloration. Shōyō's eyes were normally hidden from sight, though when shown, they were light brown. In terms of clothing, Shōyō wore a kosode that was light lavender, along with a kimono wrapping around it. He also wore Hakama meant for relaxation, despite fighting with this attire at times, remaining a testament to his superior abilities. While he was normally without it, Shōyō often kept his Zanpakutō around his hip with an obi. When his entire face is revealed, it is shown that he bears a similar facial appearance to that of Raian Getsueikirite, while his hair is almost exactly identical to Seireitou's. Hanzei, as well as several others that knew of Shōyō, commented on how Seireitou bears an striking resemblance to the fallen master. Personality Considered the most powerful Shinigami (in his time) in the world, Shōyō was benevolent and eccentric, an archetypal good shinigami. He almost constantly gave off and aura of calmness and composure, rarely displaying intense emotions of anger or fear; instead he appeared content and whimsical throughout. Yet despite his benign nature, it is said that Shōyō was the only shinigami that Datara Kawahiru ever truly feared. As a supremely talented shinigami, Shōyō showed numerous examples of extraordinary powers. His abilities as a shinigami were combined with a kind of cunning and subtlety of mind that allowed him to comprehend human nature and turn the better aspects of humanity (trust, love, and friendship) to Myoken's disadvantage in particular. Yet despite his many talents and accomplishments, Shōyō was never in the least arrogant, self-important or pompous and in this he stands above the other great shinigami of his day. Despite this fact, however, Shōyō was quite aware of the fact that his power outmatched everyone else's and would not hesitate to remind others of this fact, if the situation demanded it. However, in the end, Shōyō was a man of peace. Shōyō refused to fight, even deciding to hold back during his fight with Sōkudo. He lived, and passed on to his students the idea of, believing that the art of battle was meant, not to defeat an opponent, nor to protect one's self, not even to cut away one's weaknesses, but to protect one's soul. Subsequently, he meant to protect one's own soul; their pride, their morals, and their beliefs; to never yield to another's will. But most of all, to protect the fragments of one's soul, passed on to those that one would form bonds of friendship with. History instructor.]] as a child.]] Synopsis Part V Powers & Abilities Unrivaled Spiritual Energy: Shōyō possesses a considerable amount of spiritual energy, being both the most respected teacher in all the Soul Society, as well as holding the position of Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, if only for a short while. Seireitou and Hikaru were able to sense its strong presence from several kilometers away. Raian was also stunned by the level of Shōyō's power when he was near the latter during a battle, watching as Shōyō killed several powerful Hollows with one swing of his sealed Zanpakutō. When releasing his spiritual pressure, it can cause a shockwave strong enough to affect a considerable radius. Shōyō's spiritual power has the same effect as his Zanpakutō, as it is elemental representative of fire. He would tend to glow with a destructive white aura which has the potential to destroy and disintegrate everything around him even without the use of his Zanpakutō. However, with his innate peaceful persona, he would rarely ever allow his spiritual power run rampant. Genius-level Intellect: Shōyō was not only arguably the most powerful Shinigami of his time, but was also a genius whose intellect and perception had no equal; capable of devising an elaborate master plan to defeat the seemingly unbeatable Myoken. This was seen quite predominantly during the events surrounding the Shinkūmyō Incident, when Shōyō, through various strategical plans, is able to set the path for Seireitou to locate the weaknesses in Myoken's military positions. His intellect, or at least his strategic thinking, is one of his key talents. His vast and extensive knowledge on subjects such as love and his acceptance that there are worse things than death makes him wiser than the Captain-Commanders of the past by vast amounts. He was very knowledgeable in regards to various techniques, able to quickly recognize and how to undo them. Use of Seijō Reiryoku: It was said that Shōyō was a master at crafting techniques from the base power of seijō reiryoku, his Byakunagare being unrivaled. However, it was never seen in use or confirmed by Shōyō. Innate Abilities Hakuda Grandmaster Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While not being his preferred combat method, according to Hikaru Kurosaki, Shōyō was still very proficient with taijutsu. In the past, it was shown that he was capable of stopping the large skyscraper-sized blade of an incomplete Arrancar who had attacked two of his students during a field training session. Spirit Wave The Spirit Wave (気周波, Reishūha), also known as the Spirit Flow technique, is one of the three special powers developed by Shōyō. Zanjutsu Grandmaster Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Shōyō's skill in swordsmanship allowed him to effortlessly clash blades with both of his former students, Seireitou Kawahiru and Hikaru Kurosaki, without having to access his Zanpakutō's Shikai. Shōyō was the co-creator, along with Hanzei Kurosaki, of a sword-style was that considered unlike anything ever imagined in the Reikai. It involved locating "cracks" along the pathways in the body that connected the physical body with the soul. One who had mastered this style would learn to perceive these "cracks", and attack them, essentially cutting an opponent's soul, rather than their physical body. However, the details of the style died with Shōyō, never passed on to another student, and with Hanzei, whom professed to never mastering this style to the level Shōyō had. Hohō Grandmaster Kidō Grandmaster Seiten Shiranui-ryū The Seiten Shiranui-ryū (晴天不知火流, "Soul-Life Guiding Light Style") is an ancient style that has been passed down through generations, renamed time and again by each successor of the style. The former names of its eighteen previous predecessors are currently unknown, but Shōyō explained that each name change was related to the improvements made upon the original art's form. Under Shōyō, the technique was named Seiten Shiranui-ryū. According to Shōyō's Zanpakutō, Seohak, it is the penultimate union of the four Shinigami combat forms: Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Kidō, and Hohō. Ideally, because of this, the first incarnation of the original art (in other words, its second version) was designed to be the perfect tool for war. It was used in its second stage of development by the leader of Spirit King's guard service, and was called the "black ship" of its forces due to being able to secure victory for whichever side wielded it. However, the story goes on to say that because of his inexperience, he ended up killing himself during battle due to overuse of his abilities. Thusly, only someone who has obtained master-level ability in the four fundamental styles could possibly learn the Seiten Shiranui-ryū. In the hands of a true successor, Shōyō called it "a tool of understanding". In addition to its standard techniques, Shōyō perfected four main techniques that he called Seiten Shiranui-ryū's Four Pillars of Guiding Light. In its claim to being the penultimate unison of the four modern fields of combat, these four techniques each correspond to a respective Shinigami combat method. It has not been in Shōyō's use, as it was passed down to his student, Seireitou. Zanpakutō For the manifested spirit of Seohak, see Seohak (spirit). Seohak (천주학 (睿智天の原), sōhaku; Korean for "Heavenly Learning"; Japanese for "Wisdom of the Heavens") is the name of Shōyō's Zanpakutō. It's sealed state consists of a dark brown hilt with a white diamond design, going up and down the hilt. It's guard is shaped like four gold flower petals, circling around in-between the blade and the handle. It is a standard katana when sealed. *'Shikai:' Under Construction :Shikai Special Abilities: Under Construction *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed Relationships Shōyō's Master Hanzei Kurosaki Students Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Sōkudo Kamui Seireitou Kawahiru Raian Getsueikirite Hikaru Kurosaki Hibiki Asakura Quotes * (To a Younger Seireitou) "If you wish to properly learn how to use that sword... then come with me. From now on, you will not swing your blade to cut down your enemies... Not to cut away your weaknesses and protect yourself. But to protect your very soul." * "There is light and dark inside everybody. It is the part we act on, that shows us for who we truly are." * (Addressing his Students) "Everyone... After this, you will be forced to shoulder great responsibility. If you merely continue walking, you will find many things barring your way. What you do when that happens, is entirely up to you. I will not be able to guide you forever. So for now, I offer you these words. Fearing others, and picking up your sword to protect only yourself... Leave such thoughts behind. Wield your sword, not to defeat your opponents, but to protect your very soul. The soul that is within you... and the soul that you leave with those you love." * (To Kamui) ‎"I know what you are known as... and what you call yourself now. But to me, I'm afraid, you will always be Madara Kawahiru. It is one of the irritating things about old teachers. I am afraid that they never quite forget their charges' youthful beginnings." Behind the Scenes Shoyō Shakyamuni is heavily based on three of my favorite mentor characters in all of fiction (not counting Kakashi Hatake from Naruto): Jiraiya, Albus Dumbledore and Yoshida Shōyō. The latter of the aforementioned was the inspiration for the appearance and namesake of this character. It also serves as a tribute to my Taekwondo head instructor, Gyo Sun Seo. * Shōyō (倡佯) means "wanderer".